The Mouse Behavior Research Contract with the Mouse Behavioral Phenotyping Core at UNC Chapel Hill provides NIEHS investigators with access to a well-equipped mouse behavioral testing facility that offers broad phenotyping regimens for characterization of novel transgenic mouse lines and models of human disease. NIEHS investigators are able to have their mouse models evaluated across multiple functional domains, including motor and sensory ability, activity, anxiety-like responses, social interaction, repetitive behavior and cognition. The results from these behavioral studies provide new information on the function of specific genes, the consequences of environmental exposure and other factors influencing behavior. This contract provides these services for 6-7 major phenotyping projects, composed of approximately 40 mice, annually. Dr. Sheryl Moy, the head of the Mouse Behavioral Phenotyping Core, works closely with the individual investigators to design the behavioral testing battery based on the specific details of the project, oversees her staff to conduct the experiments and then provides statistical analysis and assistance in manuscript preparation.